


No!

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Crack, Dept making John say No, light torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Prompt: John + NoDept wants to make John say "No", no matter what it takes.





	No!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: John + No
> 
> Dept wants to make John say "No", no matter what it takes.
> 
> A complete crack fic, un-beta'ed, please do not take this serious.

John was sweating, his gaze travelling over Dept’s body. How many hours had he been like this? One? Two? Ten?  
He couldn’t remember.  
All he could remember was his own name, and his will to never say “No”.  
There was something John had promised himself a long time ago – No is a word which would never come out of his mouth again. He wanted to take every possibility, every chance he could get.  
Torturing people? Yes!  
New enemies? Yes!  
Freaky sex? Yes!  
Following a country wide known weirdo into their home? Yes!

As it turned out, his last choice of saying Yes was a bad idea. The Dept had taken advantage over John’s ‘ability’ of never saying No.  
Now John was tied to a bed, headphones on his ears.

Dept grinned, sitting by the edge of the bed and watching the great John Seed all helpless and in their hand. That view was something Dept had dreamed of ever since they saw John and his shit -eating grin for the very first time.  
“Can you take another round?”, Dept grinned, gently caressed John’s cheek before rubbing over his shoulder. All the gentleness was played, because Dept wanted to break him.  
Dept wanted him to say No.

John nodded, before panting the word “yes”, hoping he could take another round of this torture, of this pain…

Another hour passed before silent tears streamed down John’s cheeks. The Dept had done it, they broke him. He could not take more, he could not do this anymore.

“Are you ready for the next round?”, Dept grinned, reached to the shelf next to their bed.  
“N-No”, John finally cried out, tried to wiggle the headphones off.  
The Dept stopped, grinned down to the man in their bedroom.  
“Oh? No?”, Dept mocked him.  
“No! Please! I cannot do this anymore! If I have to listen to Bob Marley’s Buffalo Soldier one more time I will kill myself! No! No!”  
Dept started to laugh, started to undo the ties on John’s wrists and ankles.  
“Finally. Good, John, now go and run free…”, Dept said when John was free and his tears dried.  
“And stop being a little bitch over five hours of Reggae on repeat.”


End file.
